Unresolved
by Mayofish
Summary: Succubi taking the form of what you lust after the most was definitely a new thing to Papalymo. Papalymo/Yda


_People are constantly disturbed and/or fascinated by the fact that I write Yda/Papalymo porn. This is my legacy and I plan to continue it. People just need to learn that if they don't like a pairing they really don't need to tell me. I don't care._

* * *

Investigating reports of so-called succubi wasn't usuallyin the job description for the Scions of the Seventh Dawn but Yda had a hero-complex. She wouldn't turn down a chance at a fight. Yda also had never seen a succubus before so, _of course,_ she made Papalymo come with her to the abandoned Mansion. It had been quiet since the Warrior of Light had cleared out its previous residents, but now rumors had started up again. Yda said she didn't want to bother the Warrior of Light with it again and since it was in their assigned area, she took the job herself. And by herself, she meant her and Papalymo.

Also, _of course_ , once there, Yda suggested that they split up to cover more ground. And, _of course,_ Papalymo would be the one to actually find the succubus. Gods forbid anything else. What Papalymo didn't expect, though, was that a succubus could shapeshift to take the form of someone's desires. But when did anything go according to plan?

" _Y-Y-Yda_!"

The pugilist in question darted down the halls at full speed and slid into the room the cry had come from, nearly knocking the door off the hinges.

"Papalymo?! Did you find it?!"

Papalymo swung his head around. His face was bright red and pinning him to the wall was, well, another Yda. She was hunched over him, hands pushed up under his robes and mouth against his neck. Her head jerked up and she jumped back. Papalymo's took in the sight of two Yda's and quickly put the pieces together. He raised his staff, cursing under his breath and launched a fireball at the Yda-imposture. It smacked her in the face and the illusion shimmered before fading — leaving a very angry succubus. She howled in outrage and dove back at Papalymo. He didn't hesitate and simply smacked her with her staff, shooting another fireball while turning to look at Yda.

Yda was laughing hysterically and he just glared at her while the succubus fell at his feet and disappeared in a puff of smoke with a hiss. He lowered his staff and stomped out of the room, pushing past the still giggling Yda.

"Hey! Wait!" She yelled between snorts.

Papalymo spun and pointed a finger at her, "You knew they did that, didn't you?!" His face was flustered and it only made Yda laugh harder.

"Well, yeah! Do you know what a succubus is?" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "But I didn't know that _I_ was your biggest desire!"

" _You. Aren't._ " He snarled, shaking in anger and embarrassment.

She waved her arm towards the room behind them, "Kinda hard to deny that kind of evidence, Papalymo!" She laughed again.

He rose his staff and aimed at her. Yda held her gut as it ached from laughing. She barely dodged the fireball that he shot at her and she tumbled to the ground, covering her mouth to mask her giggles.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" she leaned back, catching her breath. "But you gotta admit, it was funny!"

He couldn't look at her and he wanted to run out of the moldy, smelly mansion. Yda looked back at him, only to notice the slight bulge in his robes nearly at face-level. She licked her lips. She reached out for his hand; he yelped when she pulled him into her lap.

"Can I make it up to you?" she whispered.

"Yda, I swear to the Twelve..." his voice shook.

"I'm not a succubus, I promise!" She laughed slightly and slipped her mask up so he could see her eyes himself. He chewed at his lip, shifting awkwardly in her lap. His erection was hard to ignore but he wasn't exactly ready to forgive her. She frowned when he wouldn't look her in the eyes. "We can leave if you want," she offered, pressing her forehead against his, "I really am sorry. I didn't know you would get so upset."

He made a whining growl in the back of his throat, a sound of surrender, and intertwined their fingers. Papalymo tugged her hand down to press against his aching erection. She smiled, moving her head down to kiss his neck and giving him a squeeze. He groaned and titled his head back. She traced his tattoo with her tongue before nipping at it, leaving purple marks that nearly blended in with the ink. His hands found their way to her back and drew patterns with his fingers.

Yda pulled open his robes, dragging her nails down his chest and following the lines she left with her lips. He scooted off her lap and leaned back so she could undo his pants and release his member. He hated to admit how natural it all felt — how easy it all was with her. She wasted no time wrapping her lips around him and he sighed. Papalymo tugged off her bandanna and tossed it to the side so he could dig his hand into her hair. He bit his lip and tugged her hair.

"You can be loud, you know," she mumbled, licking up his shaft. He grunted, thrusting himself into her mouth so sharply she gagged. She laughed as best should could without removing her mouth and gave him a hard suck. He groaned, louder than usual and she smirked. He twitched in her mouth and she reached down to squeeze his balls softly. He hissed sharply and tugged her off of him.

"Wait," he panted, pulling her up and meeting her eyes.

She frowned, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I...I..." his voice was low and he looked away from her. His hands tugged at her shirt.

"You what?" She grinned teasingly as he pulled off her shirt. She gathered his wrists in her hand and pulled them away. "Papalymo, you what?"

"Damn you, woman," he cursed, his face flushing. She rose an eyebrow. "Let me touch you." It wasn't a request but rather a demand.

"Just touch?" her free hand just barely brushed against his painfully hard member. It twitched and he inhaled sharply.

He met her eyes, " _Yda_." His voice whined.

"Yes?"

There was a silence as he took her in. The way her nipples strained against her undershirt and how her eyes twinkled with lust.

"I want to fuck you until even Minfilia knows what you got into out here."

Her eyes flashed and she smiled, pressing herself against him, "Why don't you talk like that more often?"

He growled, twisting his hands from her grip. He nipped at her collarbone and ran his fingers across her breasts. She shivered at his touch, a moan escaping her lips. He took a nipple into his mouth, biting it while he kneaded her other breast with his hand. He felt her squirm, attempting to get out of her own pants. He dug his nails into her hip to stop her and she whimpered. He wanted to take his time teasing her but really he couldn't wait much longer either.

"Turn over," he mumbled. She shot him a questioning look but flipped over onto her hands and knees in front of him. He dragged his nails down her back, leaving raised marks in their wake. He pulled down her pants and his fingers very lightly brushed against her opening. She shuddered, already very wet and nearly dripping down her own thigh. He let his fingers tease her, spreading her lips and inhaling her scent. He licked her thigh and she quivered. His tongue found her slit and he moved painfully slowly, savoring her taste.

"Papalymo..." she moaned. He hummed against her, his fingers writing discernible words on the back of her thighs before he slowly pressed them into her. He held her tightly to keep her still as he worked his mouth and fingers into a steady rhythm. He felt her clench as she moaned loudly and all at once he stopped. She let out a frustrated whimper and he stood up behind her. He grabbed her hips and rubbed himself against her opening. She pressed herself against him. He entered her slowly — so slowly it was painful even for him.

He sighed when he was fully sheathed in her and she bucked her hips with a whine. He chuckled breathlessly before starting to move. He thrusts were slow and deep as he just listened to her loud moans. He kept his voice down just so he could hear her. Occasionally, he would work in a sharp thrust just to hear her gasp but he wasn't able to tease her for long. He pressed himself against her back and he could feel her skin under his nails. His thrusts became quicker and she shook against him. He strained to reach around and rub her clit.

"Yda...I'm close..." he whispered softly. She titled her hips up, allowing him to thrust deeper and hit all the right spots.

"Inside," she panted, "Come inside me."

He groaned loudly, his head going blank and bucked his hips harder. He pinched her clit and felt her spasm around him. She let out a long, drawn out moan as she came and he followed close behind, spilling himself inside of her. His legs shook but he held onto her hips for a few moments as he felt his own seed drip down her legs. He slowly withdrew himself and sat down, catching his breath. Yda turned, crawling over to him and laying her head on his shoulder.

Papalymo titled her chin up with his hand, "May I?" he whispered, staring at her lips.

Yda laughed, "Only you would ask permission to kiss me after you just came inside me." She didn't wait for him to respond, just threw her arms around his neck and kissing him roughly. He groaned into her mouth. She pulled away abruptly and smiled. She stood, stretching and giving him a good view of her ass. He swallowed hard.

"How much of this did you have planned?"

She turned and winked at him.


End file.
